With the increased computing power available in increasingly smaller devices, virtual reality environments and augmented reality environments can be rendered through a variety of mediums. With the increased distribution and engagement with augmented reality and virtual reality environment, messages can provide much more context than messaging mediums provide today. Though one can attach files to emails, send recordings of one's surroundings, and live stream videos to other devices, current technologies fail to take advantage of the additional messaging functionalities that are possible with current augmented and/or virtual reality technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,814,691 to Haddick teaches a system that enables augmented reality based social interactions. In that system, users are required to sign in through a separate website, which then inserts them into an online game that is viewed through a head-mounted eyepiece. Since Haddick requires the use of a head-mounted eyepiece, his technology fails to allow augmented reality messaging to be performed through conventional computing devices.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0049702 to Martinez teaches a messaging system in which context data is derived from relatively static data. For example, Martinez discloses that a sender's social media contacts, personal interests, and selected music can be included in context messages. Martinez fails to contemplate attaching real-world context, such as a live feed, to electronic messages.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0161382 to Oulmet teaches a method of processing image data by receiving both environmental data and associated capture time data. Oulmet contemplates adding metadata to ephemeral messages to provide a recipient with static environmental context of the message at the time of sending. Oulmet fails to take advantage of the increased computing power of current personal computing devices that enable real-world context data to include augmented reality and/or virtual reality context.
Haddick, Martinez, Oulmet, and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual extrinsic material was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for mixed reality systems infrastructures that allow participants/recipients to access context data that is used to construct a traversable, digital, walkabout reality.